


Not Quite a Language Barrier

by kaalee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalee/pseuds/kaalee
Summary: [Harry/Seamus]  Harry discovers that Seamus shares a similar ability to understandParseltongue.





	Not Quite a Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> ~written for hailiebu ♥ in the [I didn't get to go to TWH ficlet-a-thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/xylodemon/328431.html).  
>   
>  Harry/Seamus, parselsmut, ~1800 words, NC-17 [omg]. Sort of crack-fic-ish, not my usual style, several canonical wtf's, and very, _very_ porny. 

**Not quite a language barrier...** **  
Harry/Seamus, NC-17, ~1800 words**

  
  


.:.~.:.~.:.

  
  
Seamus thought it must be because he was the only Gryffindor who wasn't afraid of snakes.  
  
So, it wasn't his fault. Not really.

.:.~.:.~.:.

  
  
Harry had called him back after the DA meeting and Seamus sent Dean on with a scowl, knowing that Harry was going to tear into him for not paying attention when they were practicing _Patronuses_.   
  
"What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Nothing, really," Harry said. "It's just that I noticed you weren't giving Smith a wide berth tonight during the meeting. Everyone else usually does."  
  
"Ehm, he's a right wanker, but I don' really mind 'im. Tells it like it is, he does."  
  
Harry looked at him with a strange face. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you kept looking at him, with the snake."  
  
"It doesn't surprise me at all that the git has a snake _Patronus_. He's as slippery as an eel, that one."   
  
"But," Harry paused. "Most everyone else stayed far away."  
  
Seamus shifted in his spot. "Guess I've got a bit of a soft spot for snakes, then."  
  
Harry swallowed. "You do? I thought you were just trying to get back on my good side. You know, for your mum thinking I was a loony."  
  
"Me mam has nothin' to do with it," Seamus said, his blood rising. "Don't you be havin' a go at her."  
  
"I wasn't!" Harry said. "But you kept watching him instead of practicing."  
  
"I already _can_ summon my own _Patronus_ ," he shot back. "I don't need your bloody tutoring for that." Seamus pulled out his wand, determined, and cast " _Expecto Patronum!_ " toward the door. A swan glided out of his wand and swam around the room gracefully.  
  
"Oh," Harry said feebly.  
  
"Yeah. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah, only-"  
  
"What?" Seamus said, impatient.  
  
"The snake thing." Harry hissed.  
  
"Harry, I already told you, it didn't surprise me that he had a snake for a _Patronus_."  
  
Harry seemed to freeze, looking at Seamus with a look he couldn't decipher.  
  
Seamus's stomach felt heavy and a sense of foreboding shivered through him. He felt his insides go cold and then warm and he wondered why Harry's lips suddenly looked _good._  
  
"What?" Seamus asked nervously.  
  
"You understood what I said."  
  
"Course I did, yeh daft git, you said- _oh_."  
  
"Yeah, ' _oh,_ '" Harry said, walking toward Seamus and smiling slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you-?"  
  
Harry just smiled predatorily and Seamus backed up slightly, swallowing. He started briefly when his back hit the wall, but he still couldn't take his eyes off Harry's lips.  
  
"Tell me that you can understand _Parseltongue_ ," Harry hissed again. And, then, Seamus did know. He'd always sort of suspected it, but couldn't be sure.  
  
"I c-can't. Sorry." Seamus stammered.  
  
"Can't what?" Harry hissed again.  
  
"Sorry. Can't tell what you're sayin'. You'll have to stop hissing if you want me to answer."  
  
Harry leaned forward and hissed just under Seamus's ear, "Pity. Thought you might enjoy the little vibrations that come out of my mouth when I talk this way."  
  
Seamus could feel sharp prickles spread down his neck and over his body. His mouth fell open with a small gasp and he could feel a stirring within his trousers.  
  
Continuing, Harry licked a warm line down to Seamus's collarbone, "So you have no idea what I'm saying then? I can say anything, yeah? Maybe I'll tell you about the time I watched you from under my invisibility cloak. You were pulling yourself off in the shower."  
  
Seamus took a shallow breath. "Don't... uh, don't know what you're sayin', Harry."  
  
"Oh, I think you do. I knocked into the door at first and I think you knew someone was there. I saw you look around nervously, but then you seemed even _more_ into it. I watched you shoot all over the wall of the shower and couldn't take my eyes off your prick. I wanted to know what you tasted like."  
  
Seamus wondered if being a Parselmouth somehow made your mouth filthy because he'd never heard anyone talk like this, let alone, Harry. It was simultaneously freaking him out and turning him the fuck _on._  
  
Harry dragged his teeth along the cord of muscle on Seamus's neck and a blew cool breath along the line of wet. "I saw you and Dean behind the broom shed once, standing next to each other and wanking."  
  
The air seemed to stop moving around him and Seamus closed his eyes as Harry kept talking, talking in that voice that was low and serpentine, that sent delicious, if frightening, shivers over his skin.   
  
"I saw how you kept glancing over at him; I could tell you wanted to touch him yourself, even though you both kept mentioning Parvati's tits."  
  
_How does he know?_ Seamus thought frantically, torn between warring instincts.  
  
"And, now? Now, you want me to touch _you_ ," Harry said silkily. "You want me to keep talking like this and you want to feel my hand on you _._ "  
  
"Oh, god _,_ " Seamus panted, opening his eyes and arching up against Harry. He really, really, _really_ did.  
  
Harry stepped back and looked at Seamus, grinning with those snake-stung lips and Seamus felt a sense of loss. He had the sudden, blistering notion that Harry was going to walk away and leave him here, desperately aroused and humiliated. Or, worse, that all of Gryffindor was going to come out of hiding and laugh at him for being so completely hoodwinked.  
  
Seamus held his breath and actually crossed his fingers behind his back.   
  
Reaching down, Harry rubbed the heel of his hand over the bulge in his own trousers that Seamus hadn't even noticed until just then. He watched Harry nervously, biting his lip until he felt a deep ache. Harry's eyes fluttered slightly and he grinned wryly. "Tell me," he said, and Seamus realized he was speaking in his regular voice. "Tell me," he repeated, hissing this time. "Tell me that you can understand me and I'll touch you again."  
  
Seamus sighed in relief, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Tell me," Harry hissed, "and I'll make you _come._ "  
  
Feeling a sudden jolt of courage, Seamus stepped away from the wall and took the two short steps over to Harry. He paused in front of him, leaning in so their lips were a mere breath's apart, and whispered, "Of course I understand you."   
  
Harry grinned triumphantly and paused for a long moment, his eyes not leaving Seamus's. Seamus felt his stomach drop into his shoes, thinking - _knowing_ \- that he'd somehow just fucked this up completely and he wasn't going to feel those tingles through his body, wasn't going to hear that voice over his skin anymore and he felt suddenly, dreadfully stupid.  
  
But Harry reached down, pulling harshly on Seamus's buttocks until their hips came into sharp, sudden contact. Seamus heard Harry's hiss of pleasure echo his own, "Fuck _._ " Seamus had barely recovered from the first feeling before Harry walked Seamus over to the wall again and pressed him bodily against it.  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
"I w-want," Seamus panted, his heart beating twice as fast now with the knowledge that he was going to feel so much all at once, and someone else was going to touch him and oh, _god_ , he could barely even fucking think _,_ "I want you to t-touch me. _Please._ "  
  
"Where?" Harry licked his lips.  
  
"Everywhere." _Oh god._ Seamus shut his eyes in horror. Had he just said that?  
  
"All right then," Harry smiled again. He reached down and rubbed the hardening bulge in Seamus's trousers. Seamus felt his knees shake at the first contact and they almost buckled when Harry unfastened his trousers (with one fucking hand!) and drew them down slightly so Seamus could feel the cool wall against his arse.  
  
Seamus whimpered when Harry's warm, moist hand closed around his cock and his head fell back against the wall with a _thump_. He could feel Harry's gentle laugh against his neck and Seamus felt a strong surge of warmth shoot through him. He panted, "Harry, _god_."  
  
Harry smiled again, sucking on Seamus's neck and hissing again in that perfectly brilliant voice, "Wait. It gets better."  
  
Seamus couldn't imagine whatever the fuck Harry was talking about, and when Harry dropped to his knees and licked those lips _,_ Seamus's mind whirled. Fucking _hell_ , was he going to-  
  
Before Seamus had finished that thought, Harry was running the flat of his tongue up the underside of Seamus's cock. He licked the head once before opening his mouth and taking the length in and-  
  
"Fuck. Oh, fuck. Fucking _hell,_ Harry," Seamus panted, his fingers grappling behind him for something - anything - to hold onto.  
  
Reaching up, Harry brushed his fingers against Seamus's lips and Seamus kissed them almost reverently. He couldn't believe the fucking _wonder_ that Harry's fingers could achieve. And now his mouth was on him, too. Maybe surviving _Avada Kedavra_ gave you special magical powers that regular wizards just could never, ever have.  
  
"Get my finger wet. Really wet," Harry said, almost lazily. "I’m going to put it somewhere you won't _believe_."  
  
Seamus did.  
  
A minute later, he was really, really glad that he had.   
  
"Oh, _god,_ " Seamus panted. He couldn't... he didn't… oh, _fuck_ that was so... it was, Harry's finger was - _OW!_ \- it was _there_. Right there. And it... kind of- but the... _oh,_ the blistering, searing shocks that sparked through him like electricity and the... oh, _hell_ , this was so much better than anything he'd ever felt before. Ever.  
  
And, _oh,_ he wanted-  
  
"Touch yourself," Seamus panted. "W-want you t-to... want you to come, too."  
  
Everything was moving so fast now, like flying quickly on a broom past a sunlit forest. But - _oh_ \- the air felt so still and Seamus could barely even fucking _breathe._ He opened his eyes and saw Harry's eyes watching him, lidded and almost glowing. Seamus could see Harry's knees spread wide, resting next to Seamus's shoes. Harry's other hand - the one that wasn't currently pushing two fingers in and out of Seamus's weakening body - was languidly stroking his own cock.  
  
"Harry, Harry, oh, fuck _,_ " Seamus panted again, feeling completely incoherent. "I'm so... I'm gonna - fucking _hell_ , I'm gonna come..."   
  
He could feel the energy in his body being sucked inward, pooling in his stomach, in his muscles, just _everywhere._ Then the molten brilliant fire spread through him in warm, uneven waves and Seamus was coming, coming in a hiss of twisting pleasure and he had no idea what he cried out as his body spasmed.  
  
Seamus was dimly aware of Harry's moan as the other boy shot, pulsing onto Seamus's shoes.  
  
A few moments later, Seamus sank to the floor, legs splayed open and an idle grin on his face. "That was fucking _brilliant_ ," he said.  
  
Harry grinned back, his eyes shining as he turned to rest against the wall next to Seamus, their shoulders brushing, unsteadily holding each other up.  
  
"So," Harry said, resting his head on Seamus's shoulder, "Aren't you glad we got over that particular language barrier?"

.:.~.:.~.:.

  
  
  
  
~thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
